


you got me

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: The sheets beneath him are silk, as is the slip covering his eyes and the rope binding his wrists to the bed frame. That’s all he knows
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	you got me

The sheets beneath him are silk, as is the slip covering his eyes and the rope binding his wrists to the bed frame. That’s all he knows. His breathing is harsh and ragged, and he squirms, head pushed back into the pillow. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” a voice says and it shocks Junhoe like a bolt of lightning. 

“Jiwon,” he breathes, voice rough. Something sharp smacks his hip and he jumps. 

“Sir,” he corrects himself. 

“Better.” The bed dips, Jiwon making himself comfortable next to Junhoe. He reaches out and trails a finger across Junhoe’s jawline. Junhoe whines, leaning into the touch. 

Jiwon laughs. “You act like I haven’t touched you in days,” he teases. 

“You haven’t,” Junhoe whines. 

“Hmm,” Jiwon muses. “I’m pretty sure I was in your lap two hours ago watching a movie.”

“That doesn’t count,” Junhoe whines. “You haven’t touched me like this in ages.”

“Mm, I suppose you’re right,” Jiwon says, shifting on the bed, swinging a leg over Junhoe’s hip and straddling him. He settles in Junhoe’s lap. He can already feel Junhoe’s hard on pressing against his ass. 

He strokes down the other side of Junhoe’s face, explores the plains of the exposed parts of his face with his fingers. Junhoe’s breath hitches, and his lips part. Jiwon slips two fingers into Junhoe’s mouth, and Junhoe sucks obediently, tongue sliding between them, and Jiwon can feel his cock stir. 

He pulls his fingers out of Junhoe’s mouth and trails them down Junhoe’s neck, leaving a wet path behind. Junhoe gasps and Jiwon grins, though Junhoe can’t see. 

He leans in his mouth hovering just barely above Junhoe’s. Junhoe whines and pushes up, trying to get his kiss and Jiwon pulls back just slightly, causing Junhoe to growl low in his throat. Jiwon smiles fondly before giving in, slotting his lips against Junhoe’s, kissing him gently. 

But Junhoe is desperate for contact and nips at Jiwon’s lower lip. Jiwon growls back and kisses Junhoe deeper, his tongue sliding into the other’s mouth. Junhoe tugs at his restraints, even as Jiwon pins him down and kisses him mercilessly. 

When they finally break apart Jiwon takes a moment to admire Junhoe’s kiss swollen lips, and runs a finger over them. Junhoe kisses his finger softly and Jiwon is overwhelmed with fondness. He cradles Junhoe’s jaw in his hand before leaning back down, as he tips Junhoe’s head back. His lips brush the sensitive skin under Junhoe’s jaw. Junhoe’s breathing stops as he waits. Jiwon nips lightly, and the breath crushes back into Junhoe’s lungs. Jiwon kisses the small bite and begins to leave sloppy kisses down Junhoe’s neck. He takes his time, savoring the taste of Junhoe’s skin, and enjoying every breathless noise Junhoe makes. 

Jiwon buries his face in the crook of Junhoe’s neck and bites harder, pulling a cry from Junhoe. He latches his lips on, sucking a dark purple mark, before soothing it with his tongue. Junhoe is squirming beneath him in pleasure and maybe just a little bit of pain. He whines with needing and Jiwon leans back to admire his handiwork. Junhoe’s face is flushed, and his mouth hanging open. His neck is bruising beautifully, and Jiwon wants nothing more than to completely and utterly wreck him. 

He slides down Junhoe’s body, nipping and kissing across his collarbone and chest until he reaches his nipples, already stiff. He takes one in his mouth, and pinches the other one harshly. He sucks gently, rolling it between his teeth, while tormenting the other one with his hand. 

“Ah,” Junhoe whines, chest heaving, trying to push himself farther into Jiwon’s touch. 

“Does that feel nice?” Jiwon asks conversationally before switching nipples, gently lapping at the abused one.

“Fuck,” Junhoe answers. He’s tugging at his binds, wanting to touch Jiwon so badly. Wanting to force him to give him more. But this is Jiwon’s game and he’s the plaything. 

“That’s the plan love,” Jiwon answers as he moves farther down, and begins to trace Junhoe’s abs with his tongue. He dips his tongue in Junhoe’s belly button, and enjoys the shiver that goes through Junhoe’s whole body, and the way his abs clench. 

They’re both growing impatient. Junhoe is holding himself back from demanding. He wants to be good for Jiwon. Jiwon can see the struggle in his face, and decides it’s time to give Junhoe what he deserves.

Junhoe sighs with relief when he hears the click of the lube opening. He jumps when Jiwon’s cold finger presses against his opening. Jiwon is not gentle with him. Not today anway, they’re too strung out for that. He pushes his finger in and Junhoe moans, and tries to move against it, but Jiwon pins him by the hip. Junhoe growls, and Jiwon laughs. 

He pushes a second finger in, fucking them back and forth. Junhoe stops fighting, his head falling back into the pillow. He begins to scissor Junhoe, spreading him open, and preparing him for what’s to come. Moans pour out of Junhoe’s mouth, and Jiwon keeps it up, speeding up his pace.

“Is this what you wanted?” Jiwon asks, voice rough.

Junhoe whimpers when Jiwon brushes his prostate. “Please Ji-Sir,” he whines, catching his slip at the last moment. “I need you to fuck me, please.”

“One more finger baby,” Jiwon coos, pouring more lube over his fingers before pushing a third inside Junhoe. Junhoe keens and Jiwon fucks him roughly, opening him up more and more. Junhoe’s head is turning, pressed against the pillow as he cries out over and over. Jiwon finds his prostate, and rubs it, causing Junhoe’s voice to rise in volume.

Junhoe whines at the sudden loss of Jiwon’s fingers, and Jiwon shushes him. 

“I’ve got you,” he promises, slicking himself up. He spreads Junhoe’s legs farther so he can fit between them. He pulls one of Junhoe’s legs over his hip. He carefully lines himself up, and begins to push inside Junhoe.

For possibly the first time in his life, Junhoe is silent. His mouth is wide open, and his breathing harsh. Jiwon takes his time, pushing in slowly. He keeps his eyes on Junhoe’s face, not trusting him to tell him if it hurts too much. When Junhoe wants something, he’s willing to suffer for it, but that’s the opposite of what Jiwon wants. 

Jiwon bottoms out, and it pushes a half moan out of Junhoe. Jiwon stills, giving Junhoe time to adjust to his width. He waits until Junhoe starts squirming impatiently. He pulls out slowly, until he’s almost out of Junhoe and pushes in in one swift movement. Junhoe cries out, tugging at his bindings again. He wants Jiwon against him.

“More,” he begs, and Jiwon is happy to oblige. He begins to move faster, with shallower thrusts. Junhoe moans in satisfaction, and Jiwon keeps it up, his pace fast and hard. He lifts Junhoe’s other leg up, and Junhoe locks his legs behind Jiwon’s back. Their chests are pressed together, and Jiwon kisses Junhoe like his life depends on it. Their teeth clack, and tongues clash, but neither of them cares. When they’re entwined like this, they feel like one soul.

Eventually Jiwon has to pull away to breathe. He’s nearing the edge, and he can tell Junhoe is too. He reaches up and pulls Junhoe’s blindfold off, and Junhoe blinks in the dim lighting of the room. 

“I want to watch you when I make you come,” Jiwon says, and Junhoe bites his lip. Jiwon groans, and begins to make long hard thrusts, that brush Junhoe’s prostate every time. 

“Cheater,” Junhoe gasps, and Jiwon snorts. His fingers are a bruising grip on Junhoe’s hips as he fucks him, and he can see Junhoe’s eyes glazing over as he reaches his climax. Junhoe comes with a shout. He spills over both their chests, and clenches tight around Jiwon who groans and follows him after only a few more thrusts, spilling deep within Junhoe.

They both pant as they come down. “Untie me,” Junhoe demands, and Jiwon is too tired to scold him, and does as he asks, and loosens the silk ropes tying Junhoe to the bed. Junhoe wraps his shaky arms around Jiwon and pulls him closer, so Jiwon is lying on top of him. Jiwon rolls them so their on their sides. 

Junhoe leans in for a kiss, and it’s gentle and loving. He runs his fingers through Jiwon’s damp hair. 

“I love you,” he says quietly when they break apart.

“I love you too,” Jiwon answers sleepily. 

“We need to go shower,” Jiwon says around a yawn. 

Junhoe laughs. “Nap first, shower later,” he says, pulling Jiwon so his head rests on Junhoe’s chest. 

“Deal,” Jiwon whispers, as he drifts off. 

Junhoe presses a kiss against his forehead before following him into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m back with some Junbob, just in time for a very special person’s birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday Nata, I love you so much and you are so special to me. Thank you for being such an amazing friend these last few years. I love you.


End file.
